<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>April Drabble: Embrace by methylviolet10b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941594">April Drabble: Embrace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b'>methylviolet10b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>April 2020 Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Double Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, everybody needs a virtual hug right now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We were certain Doctor Watson had perished.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>April 2020 Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>April Drabble: Embrace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: I've been writing drabbles again recently. They're loosely centered around a basic theme, which might or might not become evident over time. And this last one, a double drabble, reveals the theme running throughout: embraces.  Consider these a virtual hug to the community.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were certain Doctor Watson had perished in the flaming ruin of what had been the gang’s stronghold. Constable Williams was as white as a sheet; Sergeant Jenkins swore incessantly to hide his tears, and Constable Thomas punched the wall hard enough to rip his gloves. I have no idea what my face showed, but I knew it could not rival Mr Holmes’ set, deathlike mask.</p><p>Then Doctor Watson turned up alive, soot-stained and coughing but otherwise hale, in the company of the lad he’d convinced to free him just in time to make their escape from that burning hell.  We were all struck motionless, amazed, half-afraid to believe our eyes. Mr Holmes was the first to break free, rushing to Doctor Watson and seizing him in a tight embrace. I caught a glimpse of his expression – well.</p><p>I followed right on his heels and hugged the doctor myself as soon as Mr Holmes turned him loose. Every policeman did the same. And if any of the others noticed the heartfelt grin Mr Holmes sported, or the affection turning his eyes and face as human as it had ever looked, none of us felt it worth mentioning then or later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted April 30, 2020.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>